The present invention relates to a pump apparatus that has a pump chamber and includes a first pump that pumps a working fluid in accordance with a reciprocating motion of a piston, a power transmission apparatus that includes the pump apparatus and transmits power from a motor via a frictional engagement element, and a vehicle installed with the power transmission apparatus.